Oscar Tamaki
Oscar Tamaki is the main protagonist of Yugioh Millennium Wars and Yugioh Stupidity. He owns the eighth Millennium Item, the Millennium sword. Appearance Oscar is 9 years old. He has brown spikey hair that looks like a kuriboh. He holds his hair up with a pair of green goggles. He has brown eyes that look like Jaden Yuki's. Oscar wears a blue sweater with green triangles, brown shorts and blue Converse allstars with his white socks crumpled down at his ankles. He wears his Millennium item around his neck like Yugi and Bakura do. He sort of looks like Tai Kamiya from Digimon a bit. Personality Silly and childish, he likes gross out humor and turning himself or others into babies. He also likes clowns and cartoon characters (usually animal characters) with big round shiny noses. (Like Screwy Squirrel.) He likes to squeeze their noses, be sniffed by them or shrink himself and shove his hands up their noses and get stuck in their snot. His Yami is sadistic and cruel. Yami Oscar is very argumentative and insists of getting his own way. Hates people who are bossy. His Yami is a personification of his dark side and his rage. Character history He killed his parents because they were always bossing him about and wouldn't let him go out and play because he has behavioural and development difficulties. (He can't look after himself.) Afterwards the police wouldn't leave him alone so he wiped out the entire population of his town and sealed it off with a barrier of energy. Some years later, Oscar grew bored and decided to visit other universes, including Yugioh. Yami powers *Can create shadow games to punish enemies. Can also inflict Penalty games like illusion of Averice or banish people to the shadow realm. *His sword can banish evil within people's hearts, including Yamis. He also mind crushes people if he doesn't like their personality. I.e. Too bossy. *Normal Oscar can manipulate reality on a god like level, change people's ages, summon things, turn people into things. His monsters also have magic powers. Deck Oscar's deck consists of his cute, silly monsters. Monsters * Teddy * Dark Teddy * Tedcub * Dark Tedcub * Hugglebear * Dark Hugglebear * Clownja * Dark Clownja * Clowncy * Dark Clowncy * Clowniac * Dark Clowniac * Scribble * Dark Scribble * Dino * Dark Dino * Dinomyte * Dark Dinomyte Magic cards * Heart of Darkness. Turns Monsters into their evil 'DARK' counterparts. Yami Oscar can do this without the use of the magic card. * Evolve! Makes monsters evolve to their next form. * Pot of Greed. * Monster Reborn. * Polymerisation. * Magic Reborn. * Soul Seperation. Splits apart a fusion monster back into its separate components. Any attack on the fusion monster will miss. * Baleful Polymorph. Turn a monster into something silly, put silly costumes on them etc. * Enemy Controller. Trap cards * Trap hole. * Wither. Monster loses half its attack points. * Slimed! A cartoon slime monster slimes an enemy monster disabling their attacks. They can only attack with a melee attack or by throwing slime. Oscar sometimes inflicts this card on his own monsters or himself. *Quicksand. Traps one monster in place, stopping an attack because they can't move. *Glue! Same as above but as an equipble reusable ability. Used like an equip card in that it is equipped to a monster and you command the monster to use it. Looks like a bucket of slimy cartoon glue with a paintbrush. *Shrink Shrinks a monster, attacks on a shrunken monster ignore attack or defence points and will kill it if they hit.